In the Eyes of an Owl
by MeikoChan
Summary: Hisoka takes care of 003 for the day, but when 003 get's into trouble... read and find out! @__@;;


*runs around in circles and waves arms around insanely* Wuahaha!!!! I was in the shower when this idea came into my mind. I really was tempted, so just *had* to do this.. YnM fic!!!! Oooh but dun worreh. there might be some slight yaoi content in it. although I'm not quite sure just how much either *_*;;. .. My goodness, my sense of humour has disappeared today .. Whaaa. T_____T *Disclaimer* Yami no Matsuei isn't mine... but I plan on stealing one character at a time. wuahahha.. ^___^;;;.  
  
*~*In the Eyes of an Owl*~* -By Meiko-chan  
  
*Snore*...ZZZzzzzzZzzzz....  
  
*Yawn*.. .^O^  
  
*Sneeze* ...Achoo!  
  
"Oi, 003, you alright there??" Watari petted me. I was tired. I wanted to stay sleeping on his comfortable shoulder, and smell his oh so lovely golden locks. Normal for an owl to think? Hai. I'm just an owl that was only looking for compassion from Watari. After all. I "was" his experiment. or so to speak.  
  
"Koooo." Watari petted me even more. I fluffed and ruffled my feathers. I felt icky. I needed a bath.  
  
"Hmn. Aiiiiiaaaaaa!!!!!!" an explosion heard. How typical of Watari to do so. It's always heard, and then the black smog and clouds fill the air. I can't take the smell any longer. It's choking into my lungs.  
  
"Kooo!!!" I flutter and flap my wings to try and get rid of the stinky smell. I hate it. "Watarrriiiii!!!!!!" Hisoka runs into the laboratory. Watari just stands there blinking, face all ash covered as he frowned to himself, scratching the back of his head. I couldn't see quite clearly, but yet my owl eyes did not deceive me.  
  
"Oooh, Bon! Hisoka! I need you to do a favour for me and get me some cleaning equipment. I need Windex, maybe a scrub.." Yara yara yara, it seems to me that Watari just never really keeps anything in his laboratory. I was quite sure he left them behind the fridge there in the corner. I was just about to fly off his shoulder, when something grabbed me.  
  
"Koo!" I cry out, and realize that it was Hisoka. He pet and scratched the top of my head. I closed my eyes and. somehow let out a soft purring type koo. not that it wasn't normal for owls.  
  
"Koo~oo~oo.." Though I couldn't see the expression, I'm sure Watari was scratching his head wondering what the hell must be wrong with me now. I heard him sigh. I opened my eyes up to look at him, staring blankly. He was waving his hand at Hisoka.  
  
"Take him with you while you're at it! Ahe-he-he-he." .. Watari. what's happened to you!!! T____T You don't love me anymore!? Whaa.  
  
Hisoka plopped me onto his shoulder and blinked curiously at Watari.  
  
"You think it's alright?" he grinned and I could tell I smelt something fishy. fish. reminds me that I was hungry right now too. Watari just nodded his head and resumed back to his experiments. As Hisoka had left the laboratory and shut the door, walking several feet away, yet another explosion was heard, the door blasting open. Hisoka froze. I froze as well, almost jumping several feet and fluttering away. I didn't though. I sweatdropped. I turned my head 180 degrees to look back.  
  
"Fiiiiirrrrrreeeeee!!!!!!" Watari ran out of the laboratory and rushed down past us in the hallway. I could tell that Hisoka was sweatdropping as well.  
  
"Let's get outta here. he'll take care of it on his own."  
  
Now JuohCho was pretty peaceful. I admired this place a whole lot. Ever since the event's that always were occurring, it struck me as strange whenever I learned that there was another case against Muraki. I've heard a lot of talk about him - perverse male, killing women and seducing poor Tsuzuki-san. Hisoka should understand as well. He's been through the torture. I try and calm his nerves by rubbing against his neck.  
  
Smallness gets the better of me. I wish I were a human so I could embrace Hisoka and. Forget my owl-like thoughts. We somehow ended up outside now. Hisoka was muttering all the way when we were walking.  
  
"I don't know why things are the way they are. I mean, why can't Watari just go get those things for himself? Geez, and then I have to put up with Tsuzuki's intolerant behaviour, him always eating all the cake that I bring home. And then, I have to put up with Tatsumi, and not to mention Konoe always telling me to take care of that Tsuzuki, and then there's the chicken thing whose name I cannot remember. and then there's you who can't speak. Oh, how I wish there was just someone to listen to my ranting, but no~oo~oo. it doesn't happen. Not at all. Not now, not ever!" I continued listening, however, as he expected me to do so, letting the occasional "Koo" out and always being rewarded with a pleasant pet and scratch. It was comforting.  
  
"Now if only Tsuzuki will come as he promised. I'm not going to get those things for your Watari. no way... He's *always* calling me 'Bon'!!!!" Hisoka dropped to his knees and began wailing terribly bad things about Watari. I fluttered down onto the ground and tilted my head. Understanding him, I kooed. A shadow then passed over me. Something dark and sinister was hovering over me. I look up slowly and blink. The sunlight shone brightly behind the figure, so I could not make out the features of the person.  
  
"Hi~so~ka!!!!" that singy songy voice rang out. It was Tsuzuki. He almost crushed me when he fell to his knees, and I had to fly away to land and perch myself on a tree branch. I could still see everything from where I was at.  
  
"Ooh. Ts-Tsuzuki! You're late!" he huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from Tsuzuki. I scratched myself with my feet. I was still hungry. No one was paying attention to me. I was all alone. Meeeeeeee!!! I want something to eat!!!! I'm a hungry poor little bird for crying out loud!!!!!! I want to eat!!!!...  
  
Nope. no one could hear me. I cried to myself. Kooing softly and sadly. I glanced down over to Hisoka and Tsuzuki after a moment of tolerance of myself. I still could not get over the stomach growling. But then, all things seemed to go blank in front of me.  
  
Tsuzuki had Hisoka lain back on the ground, him overtop of him, unbuttoning his shirt. He was kissing Hisoka, who tried to keep back stifled moans, and yet. Tsuzuki was groping him! Dear goodness!  
  
My poor innocent owl eyes!!!! What have I done to be stained with such horrid images of Tsuzuki and Hisoka! I heard much about the two, but. now this was happening in front of me!? Noo! I have to get out of here.  
  
I try and fly away from the scene, the opposite way. I didn't know just what I would find on that side. I landed on a tree branch and kooed.  
  
"Koo.Koo...Who?" I stared blankly at something in the distance. Who? Who was there? I could tell that there was a white figure passing through, and I shuddered. No. it sent chills down my tiny little back. I fluffed my feathers again. I really *did* need a bath right about now, but no one really cared about that. Everyone was just busy as it was. No, just forget the poor little bird; think about that guy with the brunette hair and amethyst eyes. He's the attention of everyone's eyes. Even the Earl likes him for goodness sake! . The Earl of all people, how sad to realize that one person can be loved so much, and yet another can be so neglected. I was neglected. If only I could be human.  
  
"003!!!!!" I heard a voice calling out to me. "003!!!! Where did you disappear to!?" It wasn't too long until I felt something grab me from behind as I saw Hisoka approaching. A white ghost like hand captured me. Nuuuu! It was the scary ghost of the forest that killed all the smallest creatures! What was it doing in JuohCho!? WAS I still in JuohCho?  
  
. I didn't happen to end up in the human world did I?  
  
Yep. so it seemed. I shouldn't have left the sight of Hisoka. But. that *horrid* scene! I still should have tolerated it and turned away. Nope, my stupidity got the better of me. My first instincts; I was jealous? I wanted Hisoka? I just realized my little heart was beating faster than it should have been. I'm thinking a little too much. Hisoka stopped as I was stuffed inside of a white satiny coat. White.satin. why am I having a bad feeling about this? Everything just seemed to be going wrong for me just about now. It was dark, awfully dark. I could smell roses. Roses? Yep, it was roses.  
  
I heard that dark and sinister like voice speak out.  
  
"Ah, my Hisoka, so we meet again." It was Muraki!? Uh oh. my life just took another spin. "Is this what you have been looking for?" He pulled me out of his coat and showed me. I could see that look on Hisoka's face. I cried out. Hisoka looked as if he was going to kill something. or rather. someone in particular.  
  
It just happened so fast after that, I couldn't take it anymore. I bit down hard on Muraki's finger to cause him to bleed. He seemed to enjoy the pain as he lifted his hand into his mouth to lick up the blood. I fluttered away from his grasp and swooped down to scratch his face. He seemed to whack me away. Just as I was about to attack him again, Tsuzuki came! He began chanting and all this other stuff that he normally does, and all of a sudden he released Suzaku to attack Muraki. Muraki disappeared from the scene. He left without a lost limb. Hisoka squeezed me and hugged me tightly.  
  
I felt loved. Why didn't I see it before? Tsuzuki looked down at me as he came close to Hisoka and me. They took all their precious time just to save me, and if it weren't for me, I really, really should have tolerated them. Perhaps I should have just gone back into JuohCho's building and found Watari and looked for something to eat.  
  
"So you found him. 003, you alright there? Don't you ever leave the care of the person you're with." I learned the hard way, staring at him and kooing.  
  
We returned back to JuohCho. so far, my whole day seemed confusing. I'm still hungry!!!!! No one knows that!!! No one feeds me!!!  
  
Whaaa.. T___T.  
  
And so that was my day in the life of an owl...Watari eventually scolded Hisoka for not bringing the items he needed on time, and apparently, I had to sneak into the bath with Watari to get cleaned up myself. tough to say this. but. Tatsumi didn't seem pleased to see me.  
  
-End  
  
Wuahaha! That's the end of that! XD I know. it was a pathetic attempt. I tried so hard to show just how life is through 003's eyes. poor owl, I pity him and his feelings. Review please!!! I want to know how this attempt was *___* Didju like it? Hate it? Don't be scared to let me know! ^_^;;. sankyuu. 


End file.
